Eat It All Up
by myotherothergirl
Summary: Harry develops an eating disorder over the summer after being put on 'The Fat List' made up my Draco Malfoy. After things start to get noticeably different with Harry's appearance and behaviour, Ron and Hermione try to find out whats up. Eventual D/H.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first H/D fic. It starts out Harry/Zacharius Smith but don't worry, that ends by the end of this chapter. There most probably won't be sex scenes for a while, and it won't be anything graphic. But other than that I like to write bossy, domineering Draco as that is the way I always imagined him :)

Any constructive criticism would be MAJORLY appreciated! :)

* * *

><p>It all started with a seemingly innocent comment from his boyfriend of the time while they were in bed.<p>

"You're so heavy! Even though you're shorter than me you've got to have at least twenty pounds over me!" said Zacharias Smith, pinching his stomach jokingly.

Harry had laughed the comment off at the time, but later that night, when Zach had left, he heard the words going through his head again. He'd always thought he was relatively healthy and normal weight wise. He then considered Zach's weight. He was fairly thin, with rather prominent hipbones that Harry adored. Of course this then sidetracked Harry, and he fell into one of his favourite fantasies of Zach, licking those hipbones all over.

The next day, at breakfast, there was a rumour going around about Draco Malfoy. Apparently Goyle had tried it on with him, and he had told him to come back when he'd lost sixty pounds. Everyone thought it was rather amusing until Malfoy started "the Fat List". It was a list of overweight people at Hogwarts that he apparently wouldn't touch with a forty foot pole until they learned some self control. Goyle was at the head of the list, followed by Justin Finch Fletchley, Neville Longbottom and Millicent Bullstrode. Along with a number of others, Harry was also on the list. He stared at his name in shock. It didn't matter that Ron was also on the list, and that he was perfectly normal and that he and Harry were practically the same in weight. What mattered was that someone blatantly found him overweight.

Harry was shocked and dismayed.

"Don"t pay any attention to it, Harry." said Hermione, noticing his mood. "Ron's on the list too, and he's practically as thin as Malfoy!"

"I know. He's just a git, that's all." Harry replied, trying to act nonchalant.

"Tell me about it," said Ron viciously. "Ugh, Gods I would love to pound his scrawny ferret face in!"

Harry pulled a strained smile at Ron's threats. What was really on his mind was how he was going to go about losing weight. He loved food. Ever since the Dursley's had starved him when he was younger it was like second nature to eat everything he could while he had the chance. That would have to stop.

The next day, "the Fat List" had been taken down and destroyed by some prefects. Apparently Malfoy had received a week's worth of detention from McGonagall which pleased Harry immensely.

At breakfast however, he tried inherently to resist the delicious food spread out before him. The smells were making his mouth water, until Zach came over and plonked himself down beside him, and Harry's eyes were instantly drawn to his narrow waist and sexy hips.

That's what I want. He thought to himself. I have to have that figure.

He distracted himself from the food by chatting to Zach, Ron and Hermione. None of them seemed to notice he wasn't eating, or if they did, no one mentioned it.

"Can you believe there's only a few weeks left of this term to go?" Zach said to Harry.

"Ugh. How could I forget," he replied glumly. "Do you promise to write?"

"Of course! I'm gonna miss you so much baby."

Harry wrinkled his nose at the pet name and Zach laughed. "What have I said about calling me baby?" said Harry.

"Aww, you gonna throw a temper tantrum?" replied Zach.

Harry rolled his eyes, about to reply but interrupted by the bell ringing. He got up and pulled Zach up off the seat by the hands.

"I'll see you in Astronomy later," said Zach, and tilted his head down slightly to kiss him. Ignoring the snide remarks no doubt being traded, Harry kissed him back gently.

"Good God, get a room, you fags!" came the sneering voice of Blaise Zabini.

Harry pulled away from Zach and turned to him. "Shut up, you stupid hypocrite! If you hate fags so much then why do you hang out with Malfoy? ...Or is he sucking you off to stay in Slytherins good books?"

Zabini raised his eyebrow. "Surely you're not one to speak about whores Potter. Your little boyfriend over there is otherwise known as the Hufflepuff Bicycle. Except he lets all the houses ride him."

Harry froze, before stomping towards Zabini who smirked at him. "Say that again!" snapped Harry.

"Harry, forget about him! You know anything he says is just to get a rise out of you!" Zach said, grabbing at his elbow.

Harry ignored him and looked expectantly at Zabini.

"Your boyfriend's a slut, Potter. Get used to it."

Without thinking, Harry lunged at him sending them tumbling to the ground. "You stupid prick," snarled Harry, punching him in the jaw, "you just don't understand that some people aren't trashy little whores like you, and actually have meaningful relationships."

There were people yelling and suddenly Harry flew backwards off of Zabini who looked quite shaken.

"What is the meaning of this!" McGonagall shouted down at them, still pointing her wand threateningly. "Brawling in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast!"

Blaise and Harry got to their feet, glaring at each other murderously.

"He started it, Prof-" began Zabini, before being cut off by Harry.

"He was saying horrible things about Zach!"

McGonagall raised her eyes to the ceiling in apparent exasperation. "Violence is not the answer- both of you." she added, when she saw Zabini's smug little smile.

"Detention, 5:00 on Tuesday night. If either of you miss it you'll get an added week for your trouble."

"But Professor, we have Quidditch practice that night!" exclaimed Harry, feeling mutinous.

"You should have thought of that before you began brawling!" she snapped sternly, her lips almost invisible they were so thin. "Now get to class! The bell rang almost five minutes ago!"

Harry shot one last furious glare at Zabini, which was blatantly returned before returning to Zach's side. Ron and Hermione had left before the fight had started. Harry glanced sideways at Zach, who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" he snapped, "Do you not appreciate me sticking up for you or something?"

"It's just- Harry, you didn't have to. I don't give a damn about the shit he says, I know it's not true."

"Well it pissed me off! He had no right to say that sort of crap."

"You just don't get it!" snapped Zach suddenly, "I don't want you to make such a big freakin deal! It's stupid and annoying!"

Harry glared at Zach, "Well then, if that's the way you feel. Don't let me stand in your way, you clearly don't want to be my boyfriend."

"Harry, that's not what I meant!"

"Well maybe that's what I meant! Maybe we should break up? If you can't handle me defending your honour, then what does that say about this relationship?"

"Harry you're talking crazy! What brought all this on? Do you believe the shit he was saying? Do you think I'm cheating on you or something?"

"This is ridiculous. I'm angry because you got irritated when I stuck up for you! That's just something I do for the people I care about! So, you know, it makes me wonder if you would support me in that kind of situation!"

Zach was silent.

Harry huffed in frustration as they paused outside his Charms class. "We'll talk later," was all he said as he left Zach in the hall.

"Why are you so late?" asked Hermione concernedly as he slipped into a seat. He wasn't noticed by Professor Flitwick thanks to the general chaos of the classroom.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I got into a fight with Zabini. And now Zach's mad at me, even though I was only sticking up for him."

"What are you talking about? Why would he be angry?" asked Ron confusedly.

"Pfft. You tell me." snapped Harry. Then noticing Ron's hurt expression he continued. "Sorry - it's just I don't get him sometimes! I mean, Zabini was saying he was a slut and all this other crap. What was I supposed to do?"

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "I suppose he just didn't want you getting into trouble and making a big fuss over him."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." sighed Harry, running his fingers through his dark hair.

But when I asked him if he would stick up for me, he didn't even say anything."

Hermione and Ron were silent. Harry looked up just as he saw them exchange surreptitious glances.

"What is it?" he asked them.

"It's just- now don't be mad Harry. You can't shoot the messenger," said Hermione. "But, Ron and I overheard him talking to some of his friends. And well, he was saying he didn't want to be with you anymore. I didn't think I should say anything, but this was over two weeks ago and he still hasn't said anything to you about it obviously. We just think you deserve better."

"It's true Harry, he's a bit of a prat isn't he? I mean I suppose he has his moments, but he's so whiny and vain."

Harry stared at them in shock. Zach wanted to break up with him. He couldn't believe it. True, they'd only been going out for a couple of months, but he was Harry's first boyfriend and lover.

Harry immediately started trying to think of reasons why Zach would want to dump him, tuning out Ron and Hermione/s monotonous condolences.

He was a bit overprotective, yeah. And a bit jealous, but what boyfriend isn't? And they had a lot in common even though Zach didn't play Quidditch. He still loved the sport and occasionally commentated the matches though. Harry's thoughts turned to his looks. He remembered the occasional little comments from Zach about how heavy he was and how he was bigger even though Zach was taller. He glanced down at his gut and saw the bulge that was his stomach.

"I have to go." he said, interrupting Ron mid speech, and grabbing his bag he stood up. Hermione was hissing at him about cutting class and how much trouble he'd be in but he didn't care.'

Ignoring the stares of his class he strode up to Flitwick. "Professor, I'm sick. I have an awful headache, may I be excused?"

Flitwick stared up at him. "Certainly Mr Potter. I do hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you Sir." he walked out of the room, but instead of heading to the infirmary or his dorm, he headed straight to the library.

Browsing through the sections on Healing, he went to the weight section. The titles ranged from "Keeping Yourself Healthy" to "Getting Thin". Harry grabbed the latter and headed over to a table in the corner.

He opened the book and turned to the introduction.

This book is about keeping yourself healthy and fit! The wizarding world has been researching spells and potions for weight loss for many years, and are currently without success. Though this may be the case, through various research and testing, we have found a lot of fail-safe Muggle tips and tricks to help you along!

He sighed, obviously there was no magic spell to fix his problem. He left with the book anyway, figuring he would simply go on a diet and do a bit of exercise. He wasn't vain, he told himself. This would help him in Quidditch, along with improve his self-confidence. Plus, he was sick of feeling like a short fat loser next to Zach, who was tall and waif-like.

The bell rang as he was walking down the corridor, it was time for him to go to Potions. Could this day get any worse?

It was the day before leaving for the holidays, and Harry was miserable. His talk with Zach had gone absolutely awful, and they hadn't spoken since. He couldn't believe Zach was still ignoring him. Even after what Ron and Hermione had told him, he couldn't believe Zach had wanted to dump him.

Zach himself had denied the accusations, saying he wouldn't be so cowardly as to discuss that behind his back. That hadn't stopped him from dumping Harry right there and then.

Harry walked alongside Ron and Hermione as they headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked him, noticing his silence.

"I'm fine," he replied, unconvincingly.

"You've been moping around since you and Zach broke up, you're better off without him Harry." said Ron tactlessly.

"I have not been moping!" Harry said crankily. "I'm just... collecting myself. I'm already over him anyway. He was too stuck up."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Ron. "I knew you'd come round. Honestly, he was like a cheap imitation of Malfoy. All fussy and rude."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You always manage to compare the people you hate to Malfoy. What would you do if I dated him next?"

Ron pretended to swoon, as Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'd never!" he cried.

"Don't speak too soon!" replied Harry, laughing.

{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}

Harry frowned down at the lousy meal Petunia had given him. It was a decent enough portion size of stew, but it looked about a week old.

He sighed, his stomach grumbling loudly. The Dursley's had gone out to dinner, leaving him to settle back in on his first night back. Or at least, that's what he pretended their reason for going out was, he knew they just wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

He tried to look on the bright side. At least this isn't even appealing, I don't even want to eat it! If I'm given more meals like this I'll be thin in no time.

He snorted, thinking of what Malfoy would say if he could see 'fatso' now, dumping the stew into the compost bin.

He headed up into his room and flicked on the light. His stomach grumbled but he steadfastly ignored it, laying back on his bed and grabbing a book to read.

{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}

"Hey, Potter!" a familiar voice called over the noise of the crowds in the market. The Dursleys had sent him to pick up some groceries, and to get him out of their hair he assumed.

He turned, seeing the familiar face of Anthony Goldstein, a fellow student at Hogwarts who was in Ravenclaw striding over to him.

"Anthony, hi," he said, smiling at the tall boy. Anthony was very cute, Harry couldnt help but notice as he gave the tan, toned boy a once-over. His dark hair falling into his eyes, he had an artistic bohemian look about him that was helped by his thin frame and the cigarette dangling between his fingers.

"Harry," he returned, grinning. "I had no idea you lived in Surrey,"

"I didn't know you were here either," Harry said, curious. "Do you work in the market?"

"Yeah, I'm just on smoko at the moment, I'm in that stall over there," He said, pointing at a small table that looked to hold various records and small canvases. "I'm just helping out my uncle for the summer, he's a muggle."

"That's pretty cool," said Harry, "Extra cash and all."

"Yeah it definitely is," agreed Anthony, "Wanna join me for a coffee before my breaks over?"

"Yeah that'd be great," smiled Harry, walking alongside him.

They made into a small cafe on the side of the road, Anthony offered him a cigarette as they sat outside waiting for their coffees.

"Oh I don't really smoke..." Said Harry, nodding at the cigarette in Anthonys outstretched hand.

"Oh," said Anthony, "Have you ever tried it? It's a great appetite supressant, I always smoke chronically if I'm trying to lose weight, plus it really relaxes you."

"Well It cant hurt to try," said Harry quickly, eyes lighting up at the mention of 'appetite suppressant'.

Anthony smiled and lit it in his own mouth before handing it to Harry. "Just inhale till you feel it hit the back of your throat,"

Harry did, feeling a burn hit the back of his throat and he let out a small cough, smiling sheepishly when Anthony grinned. Then he felt a small headrush seem to hit him and he instantly relaxed. "Wow, that does relax you," He said smiling.

Anthony grinned again,"Yup. They're brilliant when you're preparing for exams." he said with a laugh.

Harry laughed too, taking a sip from his coffee that had just arrived. He noticed Anthony had his black with no sugar and looked down guiltity at his own milky, sugary mochachino. He pushed it slightly away from him and took another drag of the cigarette.

They caught up for the next ten minutes laughing about the funny things that were always happening at Hogwarts before Anthony had to return from his break. Harry walked him to his stall. Anthony turned behind the counter as the relieve girl walked away to have her break, he pulled a few cigarettes from his packet and handed them to Harry. "Here," he said, "just for emergencies" laughing.

Harry smiled back and took them "Thanks, though I really shouldn't smoke..." he said sheepishly.

"Eh, who really cares," said Anthony, "We're all gonna die eventually anyway..."

{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}

Harry made it back to Privet Dr with the groceries in tow, his arms aching from the heavy bags. He went and took a leak, and after he washed his hands he noticed the weighing scales Aunt Petunia had left in the bathroom since Dudley's dieting days. He gingerly stepped onto the scales, registering the numbers that appeared. He was 5'7 and he wasn't sure if what showed was normal for his height or to much.

Well obviously it was too much, he corrected himself. He wondered how much Anthony weighed with a sad frown. And then his thoughts turned to Zach, who he had been trying to keep from his mind for days… The bastard. Oh he was going to make Zach regret dumping him, that's for sure...

He headed downstairs after sending a quick letter off to Ron and Hermione, who were both at the burrow. He wasn't allowed to go until he'd been at the Dursley's for at least a month, thanks to the infuriating logic that belonged to Dumbedore.

Aunt Petunia was preparing dinner with pursed lips."'Whats for dinner?" He asked in an uncharacteristically snippy voice.

"Nothing for you if you use that tone with me again," snarled Aunt Petunia. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at how easy it was to rile her up.

"I don't want dinner anyway," Harry snapped back, heading out the sliding door from the kitchen leaving a furious Petunia in his wake.

As soon as he was outside he made for the patio table and sat down, grateful that they had left the ashtray they always put out for Uncle Vernon's chain smoking boss on the glass table. He lit up one of the cigarettes Anthony had given him, and it distracted him from his grumbling stomach.

When Uncle Vernon came home that night, he was sent up to his room with no dinner as he'd assumed he would be, and he occupied himself with doing a hundred press ups to distract himself from the chronic hunger pains he couldn't shake off. He was shocked when he realized he hadn't had a proper meal in days, the last being a meager bowl of soup 4 days ago. He had effectively staved off eating with his crankiness and bad behavior for quite a while he noticed, feeling extremely pleased with himself. And his stomach even felt flatter for all his efforts, he thought with a smile.

He was bored though, and frustrated. Dumbledore had sent him a letter that evening informing him he was forbidden to see the Weasleys that summer due to some unknown threat he couldn't (or more likely wouldn't) disclose to harry.

He stood up heading over to his desk and stared at the slip of paper that Anthony Goldstein had stuffed in his hand on his way back to work.

03672555555

A cell phone number. Harry was itching to get out and hang out with real people, Even if they weren't Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore hadn't specified that he couldn't see anyone else from school, just those two... he thought to himself.

He knew he should'nt but if he didnt do something soon, the hero of the wizarding world was going to blow his brains out from boredom and then where would they all be?

He snuck quietly out into the hallway, hearing his aunt and uncle laugh loudly at something on the telly. Dudders was out with his thuggish friends, and wouldn't be home till god knows when.

He grabbed the cordless phone off its stand in the hallway and shuffled back to his room, contemplating what he was going to say to Anthony. The phone rang twice before Anthony's familiar voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Oh - Hey... it's Harry."

"Oh! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm good," said Harry, "Just bored really, how are you?"

"Great, I'm just about to meet some friends for food, then we're going to the city."

"Oh that sounds fun..." said Harry trying not to sound to jealous.

"Mmm, it'll be alright I suppose... It's just I'm going with one of my best friends and her new boyfriend. I hate feeling like a third wheel..."

"Oh yeah, I know how that feels..." said Harry, "Even though Ron and Hermione aren't officially dating yet they're pretty much like an old married couple."

Anthony laughed, "Hm, well then maybe you'd want to keep me company? I'm sure we could hustle someone out of their i.d. who looks like you. And then you could get into the clubs. But don't worry if we don't, you'd probably get in on my friend Michael's. He looks like you, pale, black hair, green eyes...short." He added cheekily, laughing.

"Hey I am not that short!" Harry protested, laughing too, "Just cause the rest of you are 6'2 giants and i'm of average height..."

"I'm pretty sure average height for a man isn't, what, 5'7?"

"Well, I'm still growing." Said Harry huffily, but smiling.

"Sure, sure." Anthony laughed, "Anyway, tell me where you live, we'll swing by and pick you up at 9?"

"Sure, it's number 4 Privet Dr, Little Whinging, Surrey. The house with the blue blinds. I'll wait outside at nine for you anyway."

"Sweet, it's a date." said Anthony cheekily, before hanging up.

Harry slowly let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. What was he going to wear? He suddenly realized he was going clubbing! Not playing exploding snap - Clubbing. Dudley's saggy hideous hand-me-downs were just not going to cut it unfortunately. But he didn't really have anything else. Although he did have those jeans that had belonged to Dudley when he was seven, they'd be tight fitting enough on him. He rummaged around his small wardrobe, finally coming across the jeans. They were a tiny bit short in the ankle, but they were nice and tight everywhere else. It was highly uncomfortable he realized, walking over to the mirror. But at least they looked like something Anthony would wear, he told himself. Moddish and hippyish and almost making him look like an innocent little boy with the ankles showing just that tiny bit. He grabbed one of Dudley's older plaid shirts out of the wardobe, it fitted him in a similar way, pulling tight across his chest. It looked cute though, he thought to himself. Even if he could feel love handles (that honestly didn't exist)...

He slipped on his trusty converse, worn so much the sides were ripped to shreds, considering what to do with his hair.

In the end there was really nothing to do to it but leave it alone. Messy as usual.

He removed his glasses, wishing he had contacts. He wondered if there was a magical alternative to glasses? He sighed, there was nothing he could do about them for now, he'd ask hermione when he saw her later.

All too soon it seemed 9 o'clock came around. He thought he'd better go wait outside for Anthony and his friends. He yelled that he was heading out to the dursleys in the living just as he heard a car pull up at the driveway. He practically sprinted out, slowing as he got to the car. He could hear uncle vernon cursing him from outside. He quicky opened the back door and slipped in next to the boy alreadly sitting down.

"Hey!" He said mainly to Anthony as he reversed.

"Hey yourself" Said Anthony grinning at him, "Was that your uncle screaming?"

Harry laughed weakly, "Um yeah, he's a bit strange."

"Right, well this is Michael and Orchid."

"Hey," said Harry again, smiling at the two.

"Hey" said Michael giving him a once over.

"Alright, Harry?" said Orchid, twisting round to look at him.

"Yeah, yourself?" He replied.

"I will be, once I get a bit fucked up, like." She said. She then turned on the radio, blasting some random techno trance music. "Oh my GOD I love this song!' She yelled, bobbing her head to the music.

'Do you like Crystal Castles?' She had to yell at Harry.

"Never heard of them," He replied as loud as he could, feeling his head start to pound.

Anthony seemed to be driving extremely fast, and Harry noticed his thumbs kept twitching jerkily on the steering wheel.

"So... where exactly are we going?" Harry yelled, his irritation with Orchid growing as she rolled down her window, barely able to hear himself think over the music let alone the roaring wind.

"Just to this brilliant little club, it's gonna be fucking epic. We're meeting a friend there, he's got my birthday present for me!" Yelled Anthony.

"What, when was your birthday?" Exclaimed Harry.

"Oh it was ages ago, he just never gave me his gift." laughed Anthony.

The music seemed to pump ever louder as they swiftly sped out of stodgy old Surrey. The streets and settings changed as they entered the big city, nightclubs lighting up the sides of each road, people drunkenly laughing and staggering about. Anthony took them to an underground parking area, and they all got out of the car, following as he led them to the elevator.

"So we're definitely going to the Beat?" asked Micheal.

"Yeah, just for a bit though, I'll get my shit off Jesse and we can go somewhere better."

"Sweeet. Is there gonna be enough for all of us?"

"Ohh yeah. Dont worry about that, my friend." replied Anthony, grinning cheekily. Harry was completely and utterly confused as to what they were going on about.

"Enough of what?" he asked.

"Just you wait and see. God I love how green he is, don't you two?" Anthony said, laughing and glancing at Michael and Orchid. Orchid sighed, "I remember the days when I was like that... So sweet and innocent. And then you two corrupted me!" She laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that innocent." said Harry frowning.

"Of course not, babe" said Anthony, making Harry blush uncomfortably and Anthony smirk.

{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}

TBC - Does harry take what is offered? leave me a review.. I don't know if this is any good or not, its my first fic haha. And yeah... I know it's cheesy and OOC.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the lack of update! I have been so blocked when it comes to this fic. hopefully I can make it okay!

Harry stuck close to Anthony's side as they walked from the underground carpark and up into the bustling streets. A large group of shrill woman took over the sidewalk, screaming and laughing.

Harry grimaced when one pinched his behind as she went by. 'Get a grip and lighten up' he told himself, trying to relax.

They all made their way to a dark entry way of a club called Cloudland, where a burly man with caramel skin looked them up and down.

"Jethro my man!" Michael suddenly said, punching the bodyguard in the shoulder. "How you been?"

Jethro grinned and punched him back, Michael groaned in mock agony. "Ive been good my man, Ive been good. Not too much trouble lately." he replied with a strong jamaican accent. "You coming in or what? Its $15 tonight but I let you in for $10."

"Atta boy!" said Anthony, casually getting his wallet out. Orchid and Michael did the same. Harry went to take out the 20 pound note he had nicked off the counter before he left, but was stopped by Michael's hand on his wrist. "Don't worry mate, I got this." Ignoring Harry's protests he paid for them both and led Harry into the club with a hand on his wrist.

The atmosphere was dark and smoky, with loud music pumping all around the large room. There were separate dance areas all leading off from the main floor, while the walls were lined with comfy looking chintz lounges.

Anthony let go of his wrist and turned to face them. "I'll be right back, I'm going to meet Jesse, he said he'll be at the bar. I'll be back bearing gifts!" he promised with a cheeky grin, and turned and headed towards the bar.

Harry turned to Orchid and Michael who were leaning against each other. Orchid smiled and grabbed his elbow, leading him over to one of the couches. "We can't all go in at the same time once he comes back." Orchid shouted over the music, confusing Harry. "Me and Mikey can go after you and Anthony."

"Okay," he replied, not wanting to seem like a naive idiot.

At that moment Anthony returned, slipping in beside Harry and casually slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Well?" said Michael loudly to be heard.

"Yeah yeah, I aint holding out on you." shouted Anthony, grinning. "Who wants to go first?"

"You two can," Orchid yelled over the music, and gesturing to Harry and Anthony. Anthony and Orchid seemed to share a sly look between them that Harry caught.

Anthony stood up, pulling Harry along with him. "Come on," he said right in Harry's ear, leading the way with a hand on his wrist,

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

They stood close together in the bathroom stall, Harry watching in trepidation as Anthony moved the little piles of powder on the pocket mirror around until they formed 3 lines. "You ever done this before?" He said quietly in Harry's ear, whilst pulling out a cut off straw from his back pocket.

"No" Harry murmured back, blushing slightly.

"Just hold one nostril flat and snort with the other." explained Anthony, handing over the straw. It seemed simple enough.

Harry bent over the mirror, that was perched on the toilet roll holder and held the straw up to his left nostril. He was freaking out, he had seen this kind of thing in the muggle movies and he didn't know how he was going to react to the cocaine.

Pressing tight to his other side, he inhaled sharply through his nose, moving the straw to follow the line. He stood up after just doing the first one - Anthony pushed his head back down though so he inhaled another one. Not wanting to look like an idiot or like he was ungrateful, he quickly did the last one - feeling slightly panicky.

He didn't feel anything yet but he knew it would kick in soon. He watched as if he was someone else as Anthony did the same, only with 5 lines.

Anthony grinned once he was done, and looked up at Harry. Anthony's eyes seemed very large all of a sudden. Everything seemed a bit intense. His heartbeat had quickened but he wasn't worried. Everything was going to be good. Really fucking good.

Harry felt a grin split across his face as he felt confident and just a little wired. "Let's go dance!" he exclaimed

Anthony grinned back. "Lets give the rest to Orchid and Michael and then we'll dance."

They did their dash over to the lounge, before making their way onto the packed and seedy dancefloor. Harry didn't dance, but he felt like he could tonight. He felt like he could do anything.

He watched the other people on the dancefloor and mimicked their moves. A sexy blonde girl made her way into his personal space, and he found he didn't mind. He grabbed onto her hips as Anthony came up behind her and together they grinded up against her. She grinned and wound her arms around both of their necks.

Harry let her pull him into a kiss, then watched as she did the same to Anthony. Before he knew it she had pulled the two boys heads together and they shared a kiss as well. Harry had to admit he enjoyed kissing Anthony more than the blonde.

He hadn't felt so good before in his life. For once he didn't feel awkward or not know what do. He felt confident and full of energy, and reckless - like he could do anything.

They continued dancing for what felt like minutes but what turned out to be at least an hour. Harry felt the effects slowly wearing off, and Anthony did too apparently, as he dragged Harry back to the bathroom and they topped up.

They hit the dance floor again, energy renewed. Harry was in heaven, losing himself to the music and the bodies against his. He felt someones tongue in his mouth and didn't care whose it was, he just went with what felt good. Hips ground against his and hands gripped his hips, moving them to the music. "Harry, you're so fucking hot." he heard in his ear, realising it was Anthony he was getting dirty with.

He responded by burying his hands in Anthony's hair and moaning appreciatively when Anthony's grip on him tightened. He realised they were moving further from the dancefloor but didn't care, he just wanted more of that hot mouth on his.

His back hit the wall and he realised they were back in the bathroom again. Anthony plundering his mouth with his tongue. They managed to get to a stall and lock the door, kissing breathlessly with hands everywhere. Anthony pressed him against the hard surface, holding his wrists above his head. Being shorter Harry had to lean his head back to reach him.

Anthony moved his hand to Harry's jeans zipper, waiting there as if requesting permission. Harry moaned into his mouth and bucked his hips, feeling Anthony's hardness brush against his own. That was all it took apparently, and Anthony's hand was down his pants and touching and pulling and feeling and - oh god that felt good right there yes - Harry moaned again, before attempting to return the touching. He unzipped Anthonys pants, and felt the other boys hardness. He was only used to dealing with Zach, who admittedly was a bit of a prude - but in his drug induced state he felt like he was an expert. He touched Anthonys cock like it was his own, trying to remember all the best ways to go about it. He was obviously doing a pretty good job judging by the groans of pleasure coming from Anthonys mouth.

Anthony sped up the pace, and Harry felt his eyes roll back in his head as waves of pleasure rocked him. He was so fucking close. The hand continued, and Harry couldn't hold on any longer - he was over the edge, moaning into Anthonys mouth and bucking his hips. He limply realised he was being held up and practically humped by Anthony when he came back to himself. He didn't know what possessed him, but he pushed Anthony back, and down so he was sitting on the toilet, lid closed. He dropped to his knees, feeling a bit foolish, but he didn't give a shit. He took Anthony in his mouth, smiling around it as he heard Anthony let out a string of expletives and practically choke him, trying to get further down his throat.

Sucking hard, he continued until Anthony let go, spilling into his mouth. He pulled back, choking a little and tried to swallow what he could. Anthony sat back in a daze, staring at Harry through lidded eyes.

"You. You are fucking… just… God…" He murmured and tried to stand up, failing. Harry grabbed his hand.

"Don't mention it." He grinned, zipping them both back up. Anthony smiled and pulled Harry into a deep kiss. He pulled more coke out of his back pocket as he did and held it up tantalisingly in front of Harry.

Back to it they go. Harry decided this was the best night of his life so far.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar bed, with someones arm slung across his waist. Someone was snuffling into the back of his neck and the arm pulled him tighter against their front.

"Morning Harry…" Anthony said in a rough, sleepy voice.

Harry's brain went into overdrive as all the memories of last night came back. The cocaine, the dancing, the kissing, the groping… the SEX!

He felt so cranky and irritated all of a sudden, wanting to yank Anthony's stupid heavy arm off of him immediately but staying quiet and quiescent.

"Fuck me… today is gonna SUCK." Anthony said, getting up finally. Harry burrowed deeper into the covers for a moment before realising this wasn't his bed, and certainly wasn't his house so he should probably get up as well. He dragged himself out of bed and snuck a glance at Anthony, wondering if they were going to discuss what happened between them last night. Harry decided he wasn't going to say anything if Anthony didn't. He had enjoyed it, yes - but he just wasn't interested in a relationship with Anthony. The guy was great, and hot as hell, but there was just no real connection.

Harry sat up with his head pounding. He wondered why since he'd had no alcohol last night. It must have been the drugs. Ugh.

"Want me to give you a lift home?" asked Anthony?

"Yes please," Harry said, gathering his clothes and quickly getting dressed.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Back at Privet Drive, Harry lay in his bed with Quidditch through the Ages on his chest. He hadn't eaten all day. He had just laid in bed, thinking. Anthony had called him, it had been 2 days since they'd gone out that night. Wanted to know if he was busy tonight. Harry of course wasn't, and had agreed to go out again. He wondered if there were going to be drugs used tonight.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

The summer continued in much the same vein. Harry spent more time out than at Privet Drive, much to the delight of the Dursleys. Harry was brilliant at now sussing out connections to all the delightful drugs for partying. He didn't feel bad - he was 17 for god's sake, when else was he going to do these things?

He had also lost weight. He suspected it was because he drank more than he ate nowadays. He liked the look of it though, even if he was pasty pale with shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. His cheekbones were sharp and cut the air, and his eyes appeared larger in his face.

It was coming close to the beginning of school and Harry was shocked to find he was slightly dismayed about this fact. This had been the first and only summer that hadn't been absolutely awful for him, and he was going to miss going out at night terribly.

He was also concerned about the meals at hogwarts. He could not afford to put all the weight back on. He knew he was skinny, his hipbones jutting out and he could count his ribs. But it wasn't enough, he couldn't risk losing control at the sight of all that disgusting food. He ruminated on these thoughts before he decided he didn't care. No one could force him to eat, and he would tell anyone who said anything to shut the hell up.

He was excited to see Ron and Hermione though, that was for sure. He had kept them up to date on his summer (minus a few details that would make Hermione angry, such as the drinking and drugs) and could not wait to see them.

Only a week to go before he returned. He wondered if anyone would even say anything about his appearance.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

I hope this wasn't too cheesy! lol. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. And sorry this chapter was shorter than the last. Next chapter Harry finally gets back to Hogwarts!


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATE! I have severe writers block. It sucks. I also need a beta, majorly. If anyone would like to do it that would be amazing. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I am forcing myself to write it lol. I am having SO much trouble with dialogue. Does anyone have any tips for writing decent dialogue? Also does anyone have any good ideas for what could happen when Draco sees him for the first time after all summer?

…..

Harry pushed his way through the crowds on Kings Cross platform, his trunk trailing behind him on it's little wheels. He couldn't wait to see Hermione and Ron. This was the first summer that he'd had to spend entirely at the Dursleys. It had been dreadful.

He knew he looked different. He had definitely lost some weight. He knew he wasn't thin enough yet, but he could admit to himself he wasn't fat anymore.

He reached the barrier and briskly walked through, coming out the other side with a grin. He was starting to feel better already, Hogwarts was just a train ride away now. Heading towards the open door on the train carriage, he was nearly there when he was suddenly hit in the face with a mass of bouncing brown curls.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" she grinned, looking him up and down. "You're so skinny! Too skinny! Were the Dursleys not feeding you enough? You should have owled me and I could have sent you some food again, like in 3rd year." she finished babbling, looking him up and down with concern.

"No, I just… started eating less junk food I guess." said Harry, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. He couldn't help the pleased glow in himself though, that somebody had noticed. His hard work had paid off. "Is Ron here yet?"

"I don't know, I only just got here myself," said Hermione smiling. "Let's find a compartment and put our stuff down. He might already be on the train."

They found Ron sitting with Neville and Ginny in a compartment towards the end of the train. Ron leapt up with a grin, squeezing him in a manly side hug and doing much the same as Hermione, commenting on his weight loss. "Merlin, Harry… You look like a twig. Weren't the Durlseys feeding you? You're lucky Mum didn't see you on the platform, she would've had kittens."

Harry felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny, Neville and Ginny were looking at him appraisingly as well. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and coughed. He didn't know why he felt like this. Isn't it what he wanted? For people to notice? For people to see he wasn't a whale anymore? Why did he feel so awkward…

"Er… I know right?" he laughed awkwardly.

Ginny was staring at him, her cheeks pink. "You look… good." she said, then seemed to realise what she'd said and her face became even redder. Harry thought her crush she'd had on him had dissipated. Apparently not.

"What did you guys do this summer?" Neville asked them curiously, speaking for the first time.

Hermione immediately launched into an explanation of the volunteer program she had been involved in, helping underprivileged children and Harry mentioned that he had met up with Anthony Goldstein during the summer. Anthony had graduated Hogwarts last year as he was one year ahead of them, and Harry was a bit disappointed he wouldn't be returning.

"Oh, well good! You at least had someone other than the Dursleys to be around. I always thought Anthony was nice." said Hermione, smiling eagerly. "What did you do together?"

Harry felt his neck heating up, sure his cheeks were pink as flashbacks of their nights of steamy sex, dancing and illegal substance consumption went rushing through his mind. "Er. You know… uh… just hung out. Nothing crazy. We went out a few times with his friends, just you know, for drinks and stuff. It was fun." he smiled, thinking back.

Hermione was looking at him with a look in her eye that said she wasn't buying it. He would probably be interrogated later when they were alone.

The rest of the trip was spent catching up, with Harry studiously avoiding the subject of Anthony and the more dodgy aspects of his summer activities.


	4. Chapter 4

Wrote another quick chapter. It seems to help when I write in short burst lol. Con-crit greatly appreciated! Also, any ideas for what should happen next? I don't know if I want to take this fic in a more serious direction or keep it fairly light hearted? What do you think? :)

Draco paced up and down the compartment, his head throbbing. His arm ached from where his father had gripped him tightly around his bicep, dragging him close to hiss a warning into his ear. "Draco - they will be watching you… Remember. And don't do anything idiotic like you seem to have a habit of doing! You have responsibilities now."

Pansy simpered in the background to a grumpy Blaise Zabini who was shooting him furtive looks, perhaps wanting to be rescued from Pansy's excessive tediousness. She was currently ranting about the fact that her tailor-made robes weren't showing off enough of her cleavage.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued to pace. He needed to pull his shit together. Last year had been an utter mess. He had behaved like an embarrassing brat. Posting silly lists and boasting about how many partners he had had.

Not the behaviour becoming of a Malfoy. His father had hurt about his behaviour and had promptly locked him in one of the dungeons for 24 hours. It sounded extreme, but he had been fed and not tortured. It gave him time to think whilst being uncomfortable and cold.

The rest of the summer had involved etiquette lessons, and one on one time with his father. Every afternoon they had gone over the rare books kept in the Malfoy library, full of the most reputable tombs from the past 300 years. Learning his own family history along with a number of Dark spells.

It wasn't stated implicitly but Draco knew he was being prepared. He was scared to think of the expectations placed upon him now. Once he graduated he was going to be Marked. He was sure of it.

He wasn't sure if he wanted it or not though. That was the problem.

It didn't matter at the moment. He had received his Head Boy badge this summer, and he needed to attend the train meeting.

He left the carriage, saying goodbye to Pansy and Blaise and running into Crabbe and Goyle who had returned from their snack run already.

They lumbered past him as he looked up and down the train. He caught a flash of messy black hair down the opposite end of the Prefects cabin, and he briskly strode down to meet it, ready to reprimand Potter for breathing.

"Potter!" he snapped and stared rudely as Potter turned around. And kept staring. He belatedly realised his mouth was hanging open and he closed it with a snap. Potter had… changed, over the summer. To say the least.

Potter looked up at him warily, looking ready to bite his head off. "What?" he bit out.

"Stop… loitering." sneered Malfoy, "Or I'll be forced to take points. Get back to your compartment and get into your school robes."

"We're not even at Hogwarts yet!" Potter said mutinously, "Why are you such an arsehole Malfoy?" He whirled around without waiting for a response and stomped back to his compartment, slamming the compartment door behind him.

Malfoy stood there with his mouth hanging open like a goldfish, wondering what the hell had just happened. Not so much the exchange, that was totally normal behaviour for them. No, he was more confused by the fact that Potter looked like a different person. He seemed taller, and leaner. Still below average height, but not runty looking like he had looked last year.

And he had cheekbones now. He seemed to have lost all his baby fat. It suited him greatly. His eyes stood out on his face without the thick ugly glasses hiding them, and Draco had noticed just how truly green they were when he had been stood in front of him.

This was NOT fair. Why did Potter have to go and get hot over the summer?

Well. It's not like it was going to change his behaviour towards his irritating rival. Not like he was going to stop shoving and hitting Potter as frequently or anything. Or shoving him against walls. Or tackling him after he'd caught the snitch as usual. Or staring into his pretty green eyes as he took more house points. Wait, what?

Draco scowled and stormed off in the opposite direction, towards the Prefects meeting he was already late for.

MORE H/D INTERACTION COMING! Review me and give me some inspiration to help with the writers block! :D


End file.
